This invention relates to a movable calendar marker for indicating the current date and, more particularly, to a movable calendar marker used with a hanging type monthly calendar.
Nowadays, our daily life is led with the aid of highly advanced electric apparatuses; for instance computers are being introduced in every field, making our life highly efficient. However, one is so urged by daily business to catch up with general social situations, get access to various pieces of information, pay much attention to complicated human relations, make preparations for the future or do various other things that he is liable to become forgetful of things.
Remembering dates is not an exception. For example, one often forgets the current date and the remaining days of the month despite of the presence of monthly calendars at home and at the office, a display of the current date in railway stations and like places. In such cases, one often makes a mistake as to appointment or a good business chance.
In order to obviate the difficiencies noted above, there has been proposed a calendar date indicator, which consists of a movable ring consisting of a permanent magnet movable along the surface of a conventional calendar and a driven ring consisting of a permanent magnet movable along the calendar surface with the movable ring (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 54-27750). Such ring-like permanent magnets, however, require very cumbersome operation in manufacture, particularly when separating them from molds. Also, they can be magnetized rather insufficiently. Further, their rigidity is insufficient. Furthermore, their cost is high and they have a short life span. Moreover, because they are ring-like, their gaus number is less than that of a solid permanent magnet having the same diameter, so that their attraction force is weaker.
To overcome the drawbacks mentioned, the applicant has proposed a movable calendar marker, which comprises a marker body slidable over the surface of a hanging type monthly calendar to the position of the figure of the current date, said marker body having a window for showing the current date therethrough and a permanent magnet attached to the upper edge, and a driven permanent magnet attracted to the first-mentioned permanent magnet on the back side of the monthly calender for movement therewith (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 56-48673). Various models of this movable calendar marker are now being trial manufactured by the applicant, and it has been confirmed that the intended end is sufficiently attained.